creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 December 2014
07:08 . 07:09 Przerwa xD 07:09 Przestała, bo mam ibuprom <3 07:12 XD 07:12 I bum i bum i bum 07:14 * Kirtsu uderza, siecze i 07:14 (Hi) 07:16 I umar 07:18 Thi żyjesz? 07:20 . 07:20 dobry deń 07:21 cisza ._. 07:21 Hej 07:21 Helou 07:21 yuhu 07:21 hej playerze 07:22 Lobo Ender coś chciał 07:22 co? 07:22 O siemasiema 07:23 pewnie kiedy dalsza część mojego opowiadania (bp) 07:23 hej Zozol 07:23 Coś chyba tak 07:23 jest pisane 07:23 znowu mam wenę (bp) 07:23 WENA 07:23 (SJ) 07:24 meh c: 07:24 Ja mam wenę jak słucham muzy B) 07:24 Ja mam wenę 07:24 Tylko nie umiem jej wykorzystać 07:24 A ja słucham Weny xD 07:24 bo sam nie umiem stworzyć opowiadania 07:24 Djeń djobri 07:25 właśnie dostałam weny, ale żeby ją dobrze wykorzystać, to słucham muzyki 07:25 hej Hex 07:25 Posłuchaj sobie WENA - Wzwyż 07:25 Ten fanfic jest piękny 07:25 "'BLOODY THANK YOU YOU BUMBLING BUGGER' he britished playing with his beardy thing." 07:25 Hej Hex 07:25 Albo WENA - Tryumf 07:25 a do tego opowiadania najlepsza jest muzyka z kopem 07:25 No to WENA - Imperium 07:26 Albo Tupac Shakur - Skandalouz 07:26 czyżby rap? 07:26 wolę power metal c: 07:26 o takiego kopa mi chodziło 07:26 Ahaaa 07:26 Lobo ty w WW jesteś agresywna 07:26 Tunak Tunak XD DD 07:26 A ja lubię rap ^^ 07:26 zaiste 07:26 CZEKAJCIE 07:26 DAM WAM ŚWIETNY KAWAŁEK 07:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mX37AGRfN0 07:27 mi rap obrzydł, większość moich znajomych tego słuchało (ogw) 07:27 Zozol (facepalm) 07:27 A kogo złuchałaś z rapu? 07:27 co 07:27 Co jest lobo 07:27 wszystko i nic - i to nie ja słuchałam, a moi znajomi (ogw) 07:28 nic Zozol nic 07:28 Ahaa 07:28 A mnie mój brat ogólnego stylu życia nauczył. 07:28 np. rzygam Olą i Julą oraz połączeniami tego z rapem (ogw) 07:28 Dlatego teraz jestem jaki jestem (Derp) 07:28 hehe 07:28 CZO TO JEST OLA I JULA?! 07:29 coś złego 07:29 To dobrze, że nie ogarniam tego czegoś (ogw) 07:29 lepiej nie szukaj, bo znam już twoją reakcję na to (ogw) 07:30 Ola to ja a Jula to moja przyjaciółka c: 07:30 Nawet nie mam zamiaru (marian) 07:30 a przez jeden obóz i gimnazjum znienawidziłam ballady rockowe (rage) 07:30 tylko Queen ma znośne ballady 07:30 no, jeszcze Lonely Day SOAD 07:30 Prawdziwe muzyczki to muzyka klasyczna, rap i toto czego ty tam słuchasz. 07:31 dzięki 07:31 rock&metal 07:31 Kurde, miałem to napisać xD 07:31 Rock and Lobo!! 07:31 xD 07:31 c: 07:31 LALALALALALALAAAAAAAA 07:31 Little Rock 07:32 Pornosy z Rockiem i Mikołajem 07:32 wat 07:32 CO MI ODAWALA ;-; 07:32 Powiedzcie mi 07:32 Zorro nie wypiłeś kakauka 07:32 I świrujesz 07:32 A piosenka Skandalouz jest o tym, że: 07:32 2pac rozmawia z Nate Dogg'iem o skandalicznych biczysach 07:33 lol 07:33 chciałam jeszcze coś dopowiedzieć 07:33 Zawsze się z tego śmieję xD 07:33 Paszagra 07:34 ballad Nickelback nawet nie tykam (ogw) 07:34 Lobo u Ciebie też jest zimno? 07:34 phi, ty ze mnie jaja robisz? nie (bp) 07:34 PASHABICEPS 07:34 Zorro odbija 07:34 ja mam bekę z dupstepowego remixu Snoop Dogga xd 07:35 A ja mam w głowie (facepalm) bo Kałen jest ;_________; 07:35 I TO COŚ ŚPIEWA (ogw) 07:35 (podobno) 07:35 JJ 07:35 zaraz\ 07:36 KaeN 07:36 Srr że tak długo ale musiałam puścić siostrze Ludzką ofiarę i przeczytaj jej paste do tg ;-; 07:36 on 07:36 ja mam jego 2 płyty 07:36 Hej Lobo ^^ 07:36 (rage) 07:36 zetwu 07:36 KTO CHCE NAPISAĆ ZE MNO OPOWIADANIE GODNE CENZURY? 07:37 Ja piszę tylko godne ciastak 07:37 Ciastka* 07:37 no bo ja chce napisać opowiadanie o Dildo Nuggetsie? 07:37 bez pytajnika 07:39 Kto następny do zakładu? (troll) Wygrałam już z Nosem, Roz, Crepem i Crej B) 07:39 Lobo kiedy WW? 07:39 Zorrozo ja mogę xD 07:39 zapytajnik, gwałcijan 07:39 Thia, ja tylko że odwrócone role 07:39 Serek 07:39 ? 07:39 (bp) 07:39 K 07:39 Thia: Na czym polega zakład? 07:40 Będzie ofiara ^^ 07:41 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki budzi Lobo 07:41 Zozol, zagrajmy w literaki 07:41 Grog mini squeezer 10mm Dark Blue - Mówi wam to coś? 07:41 jestem 07:42 sorka, oglądam filmik Karolka xd 07:42 Zorrozo- Dostajesz określony czas i przez słowa na pw musisz wywołać u mnie wściekłość. Jak wygram- piszesz na tablicy że przegrałeś (Patrz NOSEEE, Rozpruwaczka1, Crezojlkaa) 07:42 Wszystko dzieje się na pw, czas to mniej więcej 15 min, to uzgodnienia 07:42 mhm 07:42 w czymś jestem potrzebna? .3. 07:42 Chyba nie będę umiał Xd 07:42 WW kiedy? 07:42 .3. 07:42 Oj tam spróbuj xD 07:42 Thia, ja się zgłaszam, tylko że proponuję odwrócone role 07:42 w trakcie pisania 07:42 Lobo aż tak długie? 07:42 ._. 07:43 ale mam w posiadaniu coś co gdybym wydał sprawiłoby że byłabyś wściekła 07:43 Thianne przyjmuję Wyzwanie (bp) 07:43 niee, aż tak mało chęci do pisania xd 07:43 Hej Nejt, łi ken tok ebałt skendeluz biczys! 07:43 Więc wygrałem B) 07:43 Kirt- Nope :D 07:43 Zorrozo- Dajesz możesz podać ^^ 07:43 Usunełam wszystko 07:43 boi dupa boi się przegranej 07:43 wtf 07:43 NIE! 07:43 jak usunęłaś wszystko 07:43 Czekaj nie! 07:43 boi dupa 07:43 kurde, miałam pokazać ten filmik 07:43 Lobo mam wyzwanie dla ciebie 07:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tl7fGwLJMUI&index=19&list=PLZQQe50JZ53ItB7hi4pY9OihAwPJh4jWQ 07:43 Zapomniałam o czymś usunąć, ale tego się nie da usunąć ;-; 07:44 jakie Ser? 07:44 Zorro- Nie wygrałeś bo wszystko dzieję sie na pw B) 07:44 Nie musiałem tego mówić na pw 07:44 Obejrzyj "Corpse Party: Tortured Souls all Deaths" 07:44 xD 07:44 przecież jestem już po 1 odc (jackie) 07:44 Lobo wtf 07:44 ._. 07:44 czyli oglądam to 07:44 Ten gore? 07:44 Zorrozo- Jak napiszesz tu to się nie liczy do zakładu. Wściekłośc ma wywołać coś z pw 07:44 tak 07:44 omg 07:45 c; 07:45 c: 07:45 Dlatego nie lubię Gore 07:45 xd 07:45 btw. tamten link to coś dla Noska 07:45 Zw- zakład z Serkiem c: 07:45 xD 07:47 Lag D: 07:47 Thia pw xD 07:48 Thia, nie słuchaj go, chodź na moje! XD 07:48 xD 07:48 hej Adi 07:48 hej 07:48 Thia, zgadnij, czego słucham (megusta) 07:48 zaraz 07:48 Adix 07:48 Co uciekłeś tchurzó 07:49 nie uciekłem-zrobiłem taktyczny odwrót xD 07:49 xd 07:49 e 07:49 (Ps. tam są same nudyyyyyyyy XD ) 07:49 Przecież cię zmanipulowałem 07:49 na MWŚ 07:49 O PED 07:49 NARESZCIE :> 07:49 co 07:49 Że niby jesteś dziewicą, Zorro? 07:49 xD 07:50 Gadasz ze mną na GG 07:50 no 07:50 wiesz 07:50 Czeczen 07:50 nie pamiętam co wymyśliłem adigz 07:50 Nose train killa xD 07:50 ale może madie jest dziewico 07:50 może nie 07:50 Ale i tak tobą zmanipulowałem 07:50 hej Ped 07:50 !! 07:51 LOBO 07:51 BOBO 07:51 BoboFaker 07:51 Pedozo 07:51 x[[]]D 07:51 no cooo 07:51 x[[]]D 07:51 musiałam wtedy lol xd 07:51 co wtedy 07:51 co ten papież dzieci obraża 07:52 nazwać cię pedałem - to było pod wpływem emocji, tęskłam itp. xd 07:52 07 przyjąłę 07:52 Boli mnie tylko nerka :< 07:52 Zozol, za BoboFaker Ajek dostał doublehit z patelnii (bp) 07:52 a mnie gardło, nie mogę mówić ani połykać śliny 07:53 biedaki 07:53 Za dużo tego loda 07:53 what? XD 07:53 Bobo, rysuję komiksa (ic) 07:53 loda? >>>>>>>>> 07:53 zaraz 07:53 Nie 07:53 chwila 07:53 xD 07:53 ADIX ZMANIPULOWAŁEM CIĘ 07:53 Ej 07:53 sprośne myślenie activated xd 07:53 Weź oddaj mi ten schab 07:54 * Crejzolkaa dzieli się swoim zdrowiem z innymi 07:54 * Kirtsu bierze nóż 07:54 dzięki Ped, że wróciłeś - już mi się humor polepszył, wiesz? xD 07:54 Ale ja cały czas jestem 07:54 * Kirtsu patrzy na Krejzi 07:54 tylko nie wchodzę 07:54 patrz mi się w oczy, nie na moją rękę 07:54 * Kirtsu hipnotyzuje Krejzi 07:54 Śledzę tylko obrazki na MWŚ, bo jest się z czego śmiać, lol. 07:54 Albo z wierzyków. 07:55 * Kirtsu ucina jej dupę 07:55 WIERSZYKÓW 07:55 aha 07:55 Albo jeszcze człowiek jeż ;_; 07:55 a o jakim komiksie mówiłeś, że rysuję? .3 07:55 .3. 07:55 Kirt 07:55 pamiętasz janinkę? xD 07:55 kto rysuje? 07:55 x'D 07:55 no że ja 07:55 * Crejzolkaa jest na drzewie 07:55 Ale ja mówiłem o mnie xD 07:56 tak 07:56 ale napisałeś Bobo, no chyba że to było po prostu do mnie, nie o mnie xd 07:56 JANINKA MA JA 07:56 07 zapomniałę 07:56 To pierwsze. 07:56 setInterval(function () { 07:56 $('.username').html('Rekjn'); 07:56 $('.inline-alert').html('Rekjn zaatakował!'); 07:56 $('.avatar').removeAttr('src'); 07:56 $('.avatar').attr('src', 'http://screenshu.com/static/uploads/temporary/jz/zp/nh/fxofn6.jpg'); 07:56 $('.User img').attr('src', 'http://screenshu.com/static/uploads/temporary/jz/zp/nh/fxofn6.jpg'); 07:56 }, 1000); 07:56 aha xd 07:56 * Crejzolkaa atakuje wiewiórkami Kirta 07:56 Rekjn! 07:56 nie!!! 07:56 404 07:56 to epidemia!!! 07:57 kurde, ostrzegaj przed ścianą tekstu D: 07:57 http://screenshooter.net/100103915/pqcycpp 07:57 Nie!!!! 07:57 ZORROZO! 07:57 RETSU!!!! 07:57 Siekiera motyka goła baba, zjadłbym jabłko. 07:57 RYUUU!!!! 07:57 zaraz 07:57 jj 07:57 KTOKOLWIEK!!!!! 07:58 lub kebaba 07:58 *Wiewiórki są przed Kirtem*Zagrajmy w gre... 07:58 Albo banana? 07:58 TYLKO NIE REKJN!!!!!!! 07:58 Kirt, znowu się kodem bawisz? 07:58 Kirtsu: Po co aktywowałeś Rekjna? 07:58 Lobo: Ja też umiem się bawić kodem 07:58 bo lubię :P 07:58 >:C 07:58 Baw się moim kodem, bicz. 07:58 i ni wiem kto co pisze 07:58 Pamiętam jak przerobiłem Rekjna 07:58 Ped, łi ken tok ebałt skendeluz biczys xD 07:58 super, ale teraz on wpada w deprechę przez to 07:58 ja też go przerobiłęm 07:59 SER, jesteś? 07:59 Pjona kirt 07:59 skendeluz xD ? 07:59 * Kirtsu pjona z tym.... 07:59 Je, skendeluz biczys 07:59 Jestę 07:59 Ale mam wyzwanie Thia 07:59 Jeszcze było nigaz drop dat szit xD 07:59 * Zorrozo przybija pjonę z Kirtem 07:59 mówiłeś, że nie lubisz gore? 07:59 CZY TO LIROJ MERLIN? 07:59 Nie 07:59 Lobo Ser przegryw z Thi B) 07:59 TAK 07:59 zawiodę cię - w nowej części będzie scenka gore (bp) 07:59 aa 08:00 LERŁA MERLĘ - DLA DOMÓ Z POMYSŁĘ 08:00 Przegrywa* 08:00 hyh 08:00 Wygrałąm właśnie z Serkiem B) 08:00 *Wygrałam 08:00 jak z Piły 08:00 Dobra, idę se. 08:00 buu, nie ić ;m; 08:00 trzemó 08:00 Super Thi B) 08:00 i tak jestem zajęty 08:00 ;_; 08:00 bo jest beka z tobą 08:00 buu 08:01 ja też 08:01 No ale ja milczę 08:01 c: 08:01 aha 08:01 zw 08:01 jak musisz 08:01 No nie muszę. 08:01 Ale rysuję. 08:01 I oglądam. 08:01 I piszę. 08:01 wgl zauważyłam, że czat mi wenę zabiera (jackie) 08:01 aha 08:01 I jesz 08:01 Lobo pisaj ;^; 08:01 Nie jem :< 08:01 piszę piszę 08:01 hej Gar 08:01 Piję ślinę. 08:02 Jesz 08:02 OGRÓD 08:02 NIE 08:02 Gdy zobaczyłem że tyle osób - http://25.media.tumblr.com/e352314b5e3d44deb98e5e0e708cd3d7/tumblr_mmao5vqopz1rq8ofko1_500.gif 08:02 TYLKO NIE ON 08:02 http://youtu.be/-rzKu8rag8w?t=52s xD DDDD 08:02 Hej Garden 08:02 Sok 20% 08:02 Bry wieczór. 08:02 Ped: XD D 08:02 (Hi) (nn) nhi) 08:02 chciałam napisać Garnek, nie wiem czemu xD 08:02 Rumuńskie dziecko gratis. 08:03 Adik, wtf xd 08:03 jezuuu 08:03 (hi) (nyan) (hi) * 08:03 Genialne 08:03 Gar, powinieneś się cieszyć, że tak dużo osób 08:03 Garden w przepysznej cenie 08:03 No się cieszę 08:03 10 kopiejek afrykańskich xD 08:03 a i zauważyłam znak wodny Adult Swim 08:04 Innego nie znalazłem 08:04 i od razu: 08:04 Metalopocalipse 08:04 Mr. Pringles 08:04 Robot Unicorn Attack series xd 08:04 to mi na myśl przyszło 08:04 Garden to sok w przepysznej cenie 08:04 Lobo a kto uczestniczy w tej Scence Gore? 08:04 hej Ender 08:04 .-. 08:04 zaraz 08:04 Hej. 08:04 Lobo kręci pornola? (omg) 08:04 ;-; 08:04 ja sama, ale ty tego nie widzisz 08:04 o/ 08:05 Hej 08:05 Z SOKIEM xD 08:05 kuffa co 08:05 NIE 08:05 Jestem kotem. .-. 08:05 LOBO JA SIĘ ZAPISUJĘ DO PORNOLA 08:05 xD 08:05 niee 08:05 sok sok smok ! 08:05 PWND! 08:05 xd 08:05 CHWDP? 08:05 Lobo 08:05 ale ja się zapisuję 08:05 to nie ja 08:05 Wiem że ty 08:05 Nie, PWND, wołane jak kogoś zabijesz zazwyczaj ;p 08:05 to Gar cię wywalił xD 08:05 dawaj, kręcimy tu i teraz 08:05 Chciałabym Walacje Do Października xd 08:05 Wakacje* 08:05 uch*****ałeś? 08:05 KURWA 08:06 Jak Kula daje fula 08:06 Garden przyszedł a ja pije Gardena O.O 08:06 "Kręcimy tego pornola, no jazda" 08:06 już chciałam ja to zrobić 08:06 PWND? 08:06 12 GROSZY, NIE PŁACZ PROSZĘ!!! (ALL!) 08:06 tak 08:06 Co wy się na mnie uwzięliście. Tak, PWND! 08:06 Musiałę 08:06 walacje xD 08:06 Lobo, narysowałaś mnie? 08:06 jeszcze nie 08:06 póki co piszę WW 08:07 lopo, wszuć na dA no chcem sopaczyć łobrazek 08:07 bo* 08:07 K? 08:07 A ze mnje zrobili kota. 08:07 Mnie* 08:07 ej dobra 08:07 Dłuuuuugie zw 08:07 Lobo, to kiedz kręcimy? 08:07 jaki obrazek? (huh) 08:07 nigdy Zozol 08:07 Małego, fioletowego kota (kawaii) 08:07 Jakiś tam 08:07 oo 08:07 Żeby był. 08:07 ale jaki (huh) 08:07 wstawiałam 08:07 Małego, filetowego k..........................ota XD 08:07 xD 08:08 luknij sam 08:08 Ale dawno temu. 08:08 dwa dni temu. 08:08 No co? 08:08 Kot. 08:08 (yds) 08:08 I mi połamali wszystkie łapy. 08:08 :<<<<< 08:08 Czuję się sparaodrzucony. 08:08 No, głównie to ja sobie połamałem (bp) 08:09 http://screenshooter.net/101488456/hnkpvmi 08:09 Kota fioletowego...... i skutwiałego! (all!) 08:09 XD DDDDD 08:09 xD DDDD 08:09 No co? XD 08:09 xd 08:09 Ciśnie mnie ne[[]]rka tera xD 08:09 To jak będziesz spadał? XD 08:09 thn 08:09 mendy 08:09 Ajek, wiem jak nazwałeś swojego pierwszego bałwana 08:09 *nic nie pisałem 08:09 xD DDDDD 08:10 xD 08:10 Kirt, ja nie nazywam bałwanów 08:10 oplułem się ze śmiechu XD DD 08:10 ZOZOL D: 08:10 (Hi) 08:10 nazwałeś go Ajexy i nadal dziaua, bałwanie xd 08:10 NIE ZADŁAW SIĘ KOCHANIE 08:10 A już chciałem wymyślać imię dla bałwana... 08:10 DOBRZE 08:10 * LoboTaker duzi Zorra 08:10 duzi 08:10 xD 08:10 duzi? XD DD 08:10 menda, menda, MENDA 08:10 kuffa 08:10 *dusi 08:10 To brzmi jak seplenienie Tymona od Wargi XD DD 08:10 duzi? Chyba buzi xD 08:10 Olaf!!! 08:10 nie duży tylko duzi xD 08:11 DUZI XD 08:11 Buzia Zorra 08:11 ;_; 08:11 Za dużo Człowieka Wargi 08:11 duzi buzi wąż boa i gwałci Zozola! (all!) 08:11 xd 08:11 Duzi to po bośniacku dłużej 08:11 nienawidzę was, płaczę ze śmiechu xd 08:11 OMG XD DDD 08:11 Yo 08:11 Bynajmniej wg google 08:11 Helou 08:11 Jeszcze Remek do pornola przylazł XD DDDD 08:11 (Hi) 08:11 hej Remek 08:11 Heil dżude 08:11 a ić to bjegła Rem >:C 08:11 Hayo~~ 08:12 kuffa nie żyjesz Zozol 08:12 O KU*WA XD DDDDDD 08:12 nie chce mi się xD 08:12 hej Ene 08:12 Lobo 08:12 Je*łem XD DDDDDD 08:12 co 08:12 HIPHAP DONT STAP 08:12 Zozol wszystkim na Darku powiedział że kręcisz pornola 08:12 Połóż se matke na dywanie. 08:12 takie małe info 08:12 Ten pornol to kłamstwo XD 08:12 widziałam 08:12 wcale nie 08:12 hej Ajek 08:12 (yds) 08:12 Duzi kłamstwo XD 08:12 * Zorrozo rozstawia kamery 08:12 * LoboTaker uderza Zozola patelnią 08:12 Lobo, rly 08:12 Ajek hóieg 08:12 * Pedator jedzie trabantem 08:12 * LoboTaker dobija Zorra 08:13 Dobra, czyli ja, Lobo, Kirt, Ped, Adix, Garden i Remek biorą udział w pornolu 08:13 hej Stella 08:13 * HexaghonisT wyciąga z parówki lodówki 08:13 o uj 08:13 Brzmi jak ten ptak 08:13 NIE BIORĘ UDZIAŁU 08:13 nie biorę udziału 08:13 BIERZESZ XD 08:13 * ADIXKILLER wypisuje się XD 08:13 z Birdsów ;_; 08:13 ZOZOL, NIE POWINIENEŚ GADAĆ D: 08:13 Siema! 08:13 nie biorę 08:13 Siemka :P 08:13 * TheLightWolf wypisuje się chociaż się nie zapisywał 08:13 przeto cię patelnią dobiłam 08:13 * Zorrozo rozbiera się 08:13 Kupy się boisz? 08:13 ok, ja biorę, tylko że w ubraniach i w 5 kurtkach zimowych a inni to samo 08:13 * LoboTaker kopie jądra Zorra 08:13 NIE 08:14 RAŁS MI STĄ 08:14 no to nje 08:14 takiego wała 08:14 * TheLightWolf bierze kamerę z plecaka 08:14 * Kirtsu unika 08:14 co !!!!!!! co to za gadka ????? 08:14 * TheLightWolf kręci xD 08:14 * Kirtsu unika 08:14 przeczytałem "kupia jądra Zorra" XD 08:14 to pójdzie do kina xD 08:14 LOBO NJE ONA PUJDZIE NA CS ;_: 08:14 zaraz 08:14 XD 08:14 przecież ja jestem masochistą 08:14 TO JEST KONFIDENT RADZIECKI 08:14 omg ja pie*dole 08:14 ;0; 08:14 xD 08:14 dlatego nigdy nie pójdę do kina 08:14 >:C 08:14 mam problem ;-; 08:14 chodź Bart 08:14 idę 08:14 hej Bart 08:14 Lobo, nie kupuj, nie są nic warte XD 08:14 Hi 08:14 Rem, iĆ PAN W HÓI 08:14 Chodź do mnie i przytul mnieee 08:14 jak zapalniczka płomień 08:14 kurde, mówię całkiem poważnie 08:14 * Zorrozo przytula Peda 08:14 AAAAA idzicie do kina na Anabelle? 08:15 cały czas jestem nagi 08:15 całe D&B mi tu schodzi 08:15 * Pedator płonie 08:15 * Bartuzi wyjmuję kamere 08:15 będzie mord 08:15 dobra Bart 08:15 Stella byłem- fajna komedia XD 08:15 08:15 kręć kręć 08:15 Lobo, skoro kręcisz pornola to każdy chce to zobaczyć 08:15 * Bartuzi kręci 08:15 Lobo 08:15 weź wywal zozola xD 08:15 LOBO DAWAJ DO ŁÓŻKA XD 08:15 będę tańczyć na twoich wnętrznościach Zozol 08:15 na materac 08:15 a ja jestem masochistą 08:15 wait, Zorro jest Bi? 08:15 c: 08:15 O ch*j, wychodzę 08:15 bo budżet marny 08:15 xd 08:15 NIE AJKE 08:15 TO BĘDZIE BUKKAKE 08:15 XD DDDD 08:15 xD 08:15 jprdl 08:15 Jaki kake? 08:15 Syrjesli . Nie lubie za bardzo Horrorów. Ale komedie lubie 08:16 Hejo 08:16 OMG XD DDDDD 08:16 A wiolete lóbisz? 08:16 * LoboTaker strzela z kałacha w zozola 08:16 Masochista nagi w łóżku czeka na to żeby ktoś z nim nagrywał pornola XD DD 08:16 NIENAWIDZE!!!!!!!!!!!11 08:16 TWORZYMY ARMIĘ PRZECIWKO DB?! (NIE LICZĄC MNIE I ZOZOLA) 08:16 kaj to nienawidzisz 08:16 Stella, niby to jest "horror", ale przestraszy tylko dziadka po 5 zawałach XD 08:16 Ja jestem kamerzystą 08:16 xD 08:16 przeto to oskar miało plastikowy 08:16 K Bart 08:16 xd 08:16 dobra lobo wbijaj do łóżka 08:16 bart będzie kręcił 08:16 wbijaj 08:16 do 08:16 łóżka 08:16 Zozol to................................................ ch.............rypka 08:16 och.... 08:17 * Bartuzi kręci 08:17 och....ałeś 08:17 JUŻ JĘCZY 08:17 Pyłanczam się do armi choć nie wiem kto to DB?XDXDXDE 08:17 Coś przegapiłem? 08:17 0 matwo 08:17 nic 08:17 RAŁS 08:17 mątwa kuna 08:17 Aha 08:17 Padam ze śmiechu xD 08:17 (omg) 08:17 Bąn, a ić pan 08:17 * BooneDeath uderza w kirta 08:17 spadaj kirt 08:17 RAŁS 08:17 To robicie to czy nie ? 08:17 * Zorrozo czeka na Lobo w łóżku 08:17 nabrałeś się na moje multi bp 08:17 no chodź tu 08:17 RAŁS TO DO LODÓWKI PO PARÓWKI 08:17 Zorro, rałs to będziesz mieć w gułagu 08:17 Bo bart się niecierpliwi 08:17 HENDEHO 08:17 Bo baterie mam na medium 08:18 BERLINKA 08:18 pff 08:18 GOTUJ SIĘ DO WALKI 08:18 * Kirtsu kontruje i łamie mu jądra 08:18 SPOKUJ NIE KŁUCIĆ MI SIĘ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 08:18 * BooneDeath rozwala Bartemu baterie 08:18 Więc powiadacie, że szkolił was sam Adolf Jądrer? Ciekawe xD 08:18 to można złamać jądra? 08:18 * Kirtsu rzuca w Bąna Lobo 08:18 Lobo 08:18 Lobo - Tk 08:18 Można złamać p*nisa XD 08:18 tak 08:18 co xd 08:18 chodź już tu 08:18 Lobo, Bąn jest kulką, winc tak 08:18 Ja kiedyś złamałem dupę 08:18 A mi odrosła 08:18 spier... 08:18 xd 08:19 raczej nie 08:19 Jezu 08:19 Jak Najman 08:19 Lobo, ale p*nisa można złamać XD Serio xD 08:19 ......dź się 08:19 ponoć papież mu nawalił 08:19 CHRYSTE 08:19 by już leciały kicki, ale bekę mam przednią 08:19 * Bartuzi zmienia baterie 08:19 A złamałeś? 08:19 LObo 08:19 chodź 08:19 chyba stojącego 08:19 Bo Bart kręci 08:19 nie 08:19 hmm 08:19 No stojącego, oklapłego złamać to jest sztuka XD 08:19 NIE CHCIAŁA GÓRA DO MAHOMETA, TO MAHOMET PRZYJDZIE DO GÓRY 08:19 * LoboTaker prystawia dupę Zozola do kamery 08:20 KRĘĆ 08:20 DUPĄ? 08:20 ja jestem masochistą 08:20 z tego to dopiero byłą by dobra Creepypasta xD 08:20 bo to jest straszne xD 08:20 Kim jesteś??? 08:20 Ooo, ta bateria ma high 08:20 Zgłaszam sprzeciw 08:20 * LoboTaker uderza kolanem w brzuch Zozola 08:20 *Zozol sika* 08:20 Wiecie jaka praca jest dobra dla połamanego od karku w dół kota? 08:20 Głosujmy na Wałęsę 08:20 WTF 08:20 KRĘĆ MÓWIĘ 08:20 wręcz tragiczne 08:20 Kolanami w ryj XD 08:20 xD 08:20 * Bartuzi kręci 08:20 zaraz 08:20 a winc zgwałć szatana 08:20 * Zorrozo jest masochistą 08:20 Wyczuwam klonowanie 08:20 Halo? 08:20 PRZYPONIJ SOBIE MM! ZORRO 08:20 PRZYPOMNIJ SOBIE 08:21 Zorro, BDSM XD 08:21 * Zorrozo przypomina sobie 08:21 xD 08:21 WTF CO 08:21 wtf 08:21 XD 08:21 Halo?! D: 08:21 x 08:21 xD 08:21 Adik: A jak bp 08:21 * (bp) 08:21 co Ender 08:21 xD 08:21 uczyłem cię o BDSM'ie 08:21 jeszcze na SL 08:21 EEEEEEEEEEEEEEe?????????!!!!!!!!!!111 08:21 Macie jakąś pracę dla kota połamanego od karku w dół? 08:21 i Pedałek mi uciekł chlip (qq) 08:21 Stella - Rzygu rzygu rzygu 08:21 nie wiem 08:21 xD D 08:22 Pedałek rowerek chujałeg matek julu hóiu 08:22 DAWAJ LOBO 08:22 Thia, priv XD 08:22 CHODŹ TU 08:22 NUDZE SIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 08:22 DAWAJ DO PORNOLA 08:22 BO ZA MAŁO AKCJI 08:22 Pierw wprowadzenie do fabuły 08:22 Lobo, możesz mnie w takim razie zanieść do Freddy Fazbear Pizza? 08:22 * Zorrozo idzie do Lobo 08:22 teraz zacznie się orgia 08:22 Znam Gre 08:23 Ender, ja mogę Cię zawieść do 666 Satan Pizza 08:23 Lecz gra nie zna cię xD 08:23 Będę robił straszne miny do kamery! (All!) 08:23 * Zorrozo gwałci lobo 08:23 luul 08:23 * Bartuzi nakręca 08:23 (._.) 08:23 xD 08:23 zorrozo ty zboku !!!! totalna świnia 08:23 ?a nie możesz poprosić tamtych z MWŚ czy cię zabiją 08:23 (-,,,- ) 08:23 * Kirtsu uderza Lobo biczem] 08:23 Thia no! Priv białasie jeden XD 08:23 Macie racje ... Zorro jest zbokiem 08:23 Ja? 08:23 przedtem klnął 08:24 dlatego 08:24 Zabiją mnie. 08:24 to nie za bicza 08:24 ale biczem czy czym? 08:24 a no tak, tyś nieśmiertelny 08:24 * Zorrozo nadal gwałci lobo 08:24 za bluzga 08:24 Ja? 08:24 ZOROO 08:24 wait 08:24 Eee, za mało akcji 08:24 Wiecie co rymuje się do Lobo? Gwałt. 08:24 przecie ty śpisz (bp) 08:24 * Kirtsu nadal bije Lobo biczem 08:24 Póki jestem kotem to nie. 08:25 * Zorrozo nadal gwałci Lobo 08:25 Koty są PRAWDZIWYMI BOGAMI 08:25 Nie mogę się nawet zmienić D: 08:25 * Zorrozo budzi się 08:25 omg 08:25 nie 08:25 buu 08:25 Jestem bogiem! 08:25 czekaj 08:25 * Zorrozo podchodzi do lobo od tyłu 08:25 * LoboTaker tula Endera 08:25 BU 08:25 * Zorrozo gwałci Lobo 08:25 Uświadom to sobie sobie! Xd 08:25 a ty to nawet uroczy jesteś :3 08:25 LOL 08:25 -.- 08:25 JESTEM UROCZY 08:25 niee 08:25 Ender jako kotełek 08:25 Jesteście naprawde inteligentnymi ludzimi. 08:25 D8 08:25 * Kirtsu zachodzi Lobo od przodu 08:26 Nie bij! 08:26 Bu! 08:26 hej Talbot 08:26 * Kirtsu gwałci Lobo 08:26 Dobra Bart, zwijamy się ze sprzętem 08:26 kuffa 08:26 nic tu po nas 08:26 * Zorrozo ubiera się 08:26 * Bartuzi zwija się 08:26 won do Vanilla Unicorn 08:26 * Bartuzi niszczy materiał 08:26 * Kirtsu ubiera się 08:26 hej Żel 08:26 ja stąd idę... 08:26 Powalone to